


Whole

by Anonymous



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Begging, Belly Bulging, Breeding Kink, Come Inflation, Coming Untouched, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Fantasizing, Humiliation, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Orgasm Control, Palace nonsense, Parent/Child Incest, Power Play, Praise Kink, Punishment, Recreational Drug Use, Rough Body Play, Size Difference, Size Kink, Slut Shaming, monster cock, pure filth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:27:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25972852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Sometimes, Shido is proud of the kid. He really does work his hardest to make Shido prime minister.So, the Captain thinks his boy deserves a treat.
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Shido Masayoshi, Shadow Shido Masayoshi/Cognitive Akechi Goro
Kudos: 101
Collections: Anonymous





	Whole

**Author's Note:**

> Alternate title: "Wholesome." Because on the deepest level this is such a wholesome fic ;) ;) 
> 
> It's also a dead dove. Probably shouldn't eat it. 
> 
> ^^^Tags^^^^

“Excellent work, Akechi-kun.” Shido leans back in his chair and breathes an audible sigh of relief. 

This calls for a celebratory smoke. Shido reaches into his desk for a hand-rolled cigarette. It’s tobacco, mostly. Laced with a little bit of the good stuff that really helps Shido relax after a long, stressful week. 

Besides, he’s at home. Not in the office for once. He can indulge a little bit more here. He’s already been drinking for most of the afternoon and well into the evening. 

“Thank you, sir. I’m glad everything worked out.” 

Akechi’s voice over the phone is even. Polite and unbothered. The kid—fuck, how old is he now? Shido lights his smoke and tries to recall. Seventeen? Eighteen? How long have they been doing business together? A few years already.

How time flies. 

Shido knocks back the rest of his drink. He’s elated right now. Finally that pain in the ass imbecile is taken care of. Tomorrow morning Shido will read in the papers how he died from some heart attack, or walking headlong into traffic in an apparent suicide. He can’t wait to give his usual ‘condolences’ spiel on the floor of the Diet building before he delivers his regularly scheduled speech. His poor deceased colleague. Gone before his time, truly. 

Actually he died at exactly the right time. For Shido, anyway. 

Thanks to Akechi.

“Listen, you’ve done well lately in all your assignments,” Shido exhales a thick cloud of questionable smoke. “Why don’t you take a day off and do something nice for yourself.” 

Akechi pauses. Shido grins to himself in the space of that pause. He’s so damn good at praising this kid! He delivers his praise in a thoroughly calculated way. Like an architect who knows all the structural failures of a building he designed himself. Akechi is a strong, well-fortified structure, but Shido knows exactly where to hit to make him crumble like a house of cards.

He really doesn’t need to work that hard.

“Something…nice, sir?” 

“Yeah. Treat yourself. On me. Buy yourself something you’ve been wanting or go somewhere fancy. Use the credit card I gave you.” 

Shido doesn’t need to think twice about the fact that he finds all this incredibly arousing. He’s getting it up hard. And why shouldn’t he? Akechi is one of his servants. Barely more than a mindless tool that he uses for his own purposes. It gets Shido off to play Akechi like a fiddle. To make him dance and sway to Shido’s tune, whatever melody he’s feeling that day. 

He grabs himself over his dress pants. Squeezing his thickening length with relish as he idly continues the phone conversation with Akechi.

“You can go all out this time, alright?” Shido croons. He’s laying it on thick. He rubs himself harder, smirking around hazy smoke. “Don’t worry about the cost. You deserve it.” 

“I…um. That’s…” Akechi clears his throat. Twice. Clearly he’s uncomfortable. 

Shido lets himself imagine the look on that kid’s face. He’s probably blushing. Trying to hide it by covering his top lip with a crooked finger. Akechi thinks he’s good at hiding his feelings, but he’s not. Shido can sense all the turmoil and secret, needy joy in him when Shido praises him like this. 

That kid is so damn needy. 

Hm. What the hell is Shido going to do with him…

“Well. Thank you, Shido-san. I’ll keep that in mind.”

Shido rolls his eyes. “What did I tell you about using my real name.” 

“Oh, my apologies.” Akechi is always uncharacteristically sloppy with that stuff sometimes. “I just thought…never mind.” 

You just wanted to say my name, didn’t you? Shido knows the reason. He knows that Akechi would give anything to call him by his name, or even to call him by another name. A far more personal, familial one. 

Maybe someday, if Akechi does very,  _ very _ well, Shido will let him use it. Just once. As a treat. 

“Anyway, I should be going. Have a good night, sir.” 

“You too, Akechi-kun. Take care of yourself.” Shido means that when he says it. He actually does. 

He hopes Akechi does take care of himself tonight. He hopes Akechi is going to bed (or in the shower, or wherever he usually does it) to touch himself right now. He hopes Akechi jerks himself hard, biting his free hand to keep quiet. He hopes Akechi’s fingers wander behind to that sweet, special place that’s probably so desperate for Shido. He hopes he fingers himself bashfully, ashamed and excited all at the same time, mumbling a forbidden name to himself as he does it. Bringing himself to a climax that’s so good it actually scares him. Makes him thirsty for more.

They’ve never fucked. But Shido knows Akechi wants it. Shido wants it, too. It’s kind of like a game now. Waiting to see who will break and make the first move, taking their heretofore business relationship in that direction.

Shido can wait. He has an endless supply of masturbation material to keep himself occupied. He’s pretty sure Akechi will be the one to break first. And once he does…

Fuck, Shido will make it so good for him.

He leans his head on his high-backed leather chair and unzips his pants. Taking a moment to enjoy the icy hot high of taking his own dick in his hand. He’s rolling on the thrill of victory, the ultimate power he has over his son, a liquid dinner, and a bespoke composite smoke.

This is great. This feeling, the one he has right in this moment, is the best Shido ever feels.

_________________________________

Somewhere, in another world, on a ruined sea in the middle of sunken city, there is a captain. This captain is the ruler of his own world. He sails a ship on a collision course, carrying only the best and brightest of society (along with a few necessary evils) forward. 

The Captain is absolute. The Captain is the god, devil, judge, jury, leader, father. The Captain is every man and every creature onboard that ship. He is everything.

The Captain has a litany of tools at his disposal. Monsters, demons, twice-fallen men. The Captain has his own powers as well. Magic and shadows. A thrum of bright poison that he can use to twist into a different shape. His form is malleable, like his will. He can morph into a figure that suits the needs of his situation. If he wants. The fact of the matter is, he can do whatever he likes. To whomever he likes. In whatever manner he likes. 

But above all else, The Captain has a favorite. One tool that knows how to please him better than anyone or anything. 

He summons this tool to his side. A slim, dead-eyed, hungry-faced thing. 

“Yes, Captain? How can I be of service?” 

“Akechi-kun.” The Captain turns from his steering wheel and beckons the creature closer. “To me.” 

Like an obedient dog called to heel, the thing runs to his side. Sparkles and the warm huff of eagerness precede him in his aura.

The Captain stretches out his palm. Gesturing downward. “Sit.”

Immediately, the creature sits. Collapsed on its knees. Staring up at him. Expectant. 

The Captain adores this creature. In this world, he doesn’t run from the truth. He has no need to. The beings in this world coincide exactly with his desires, so he can manifest a situation wherein there can be no doubt. This creature belongs to him. In every possible way. His heart, his mind, his body. The Captain can do whatever he wants to him.

He rubs his thumb over Akechi-kun’s eyebrows. Trailing his finger down to his chin. He wants to indulge this creature. What a precious thing. A tool who knows its place, who does its job professionally and succinctly. 

“Good boy,” The Captain says. “You’ve proven yourself worthy, son. Deserving of my affection and attention.” He cups his chin, toying with the creature’s bottom lip. “I want to give you a treat tonight.” 

Light erupts from the creature’s face. His smile is brighter than the fake sun in the fake sky. His smile is brilliant. 

“Really? Are you pleased with my work?” Akechi-kun hums on a high note. “I’m so glad! I worked very hard to make you happy, sir.”

“I know. You always put in so much effort. It does not go unnoticed.” The Captain pats his cheek. “You’re my best tool.” 

A look of wild-eyed glee—white around the edges, unglued in some fundamental way—arrests Akechi-kun’s face. “Thank you, sir. I know I am.” 

Of course he does. He’s smart. He knows his own worth. Chuckling, The Captain musses his tool’s hair. “Very good. And don’t you forget it.”

Shaking his head slowly side to side, a reptile following some instinctual rhythm only he can hear, Akechi-kun drawls, “Oh, I won’t, Captain. I promise.”

“Now, as for the matter of your treat…” The Captain adjusts his steering wheel with one hand. Eyeing the creature with no small amount of amusement. “What did you have in mind?” 

The narrow space between Akechi-kun’s eyes darkens. Shadows come to life on this creature’s face with ease. The shadows are meant to be there. They’re part of his nature. This creature—as adorable as he is—was born from darkness. From the crimes he committed in The Captain’s name. So darkness suits him. 

“You know what I want.” 

The Captain smiles on one side of his face. Yes, he knows. The best way to reward this creature is through one singular method. A preferred arrangement that they’ve grown quite comfortable with. It serves them both well. To be honest, The Captain knew it would come down to this. He’s only asking because he feels like hearing it from Akechi-kun’s own mouth. 

“Ah,” he says. Crossing his arms over his chest. Regal and naturally dominant. “Well, even if I do, you should still make it clear to me so that I can give it to you properly. Good boys ask nicely for the things they want, after all.”

Nodding, Akechi-kun says it plainly. Unashamed. “I want you to give me your big cock. I don’t want you to hold back. I want you to show me that form—your strongest form—and fuck me while I cum all over myself and beg you to keep going.” He smiles, eyes slipping closed. “Fuck my brains out, Captain. I’ve been a good boy. I’ve earned it.” 

The Captain laughs into the sea wind. “Ahaha! You certainly have!” He’ll never tire of this creature! So servile and positively shameless! “But do you know what you’re asking for, I wonder. What that truly means.” 

“I do! I know very well! I’ve seen it before!” The piercing sound of desperation in his voice is grating to The Captain’s ears. But it’s familiar, at least. “You’ve always denied me, but you just asked me what I wanted as my treat. I pick  _ that _ , Captain!  _ That’s _ what I want!”

The Captain sighs. This creature is incorrigible. He’s been needling and whining for a taste of it ever since The Captain showed it to him on a whim once. Just to watch his eyes go feral, to jerk himself off with the drool from that creature’s gaping mouth. Inches away from The Captain’s cock but given strict orders not to touch or taste. Unsatisfied tears also work very well as slick, The Captain discovered that day. 

He loved torturing Akechi-kun with the sight and then refusing him access. It was fun. But there is also a good reason for The Captain’s reluctance. 

“It is dangerous, son.” His voice is stern and serious. “We’ve broken you before, but never so completely. Never in that way. I can help you come back from anything, but I can’t promise the experience won’t be miserable for you if we’re not careful…” 

Akechi-kun shakes his head so hard his hair whips around his eyes. “No, no, no! It won’t be miserable for me at all, I’m sure of it! Even if I do break, I don’t care! I’ll scream my love for you every time it hurts, so I’ll remember exactly who I’m suffering for.” He grins wide enough to show off his gums. “And I’m sure the pain won’t last for long. How could it? When you’re the one giving it to me…” 

He rubs his thighs together. The Caption can see that this creature is already hard between his legs. He’s aroused himself thinking about that other form. He must have been imagining it for weeks, waiting for the opportune time to beg like this. 

The Captain should put a stop to it—he doesn’t like Akechi-kun giving himself pleasure without his lord’s permission. But at the same time, it is obvious how much Akechi-kun wants it. He’s desperate, of course, in the usual way, but this is even more pronounced. He’s so far gone on the idea that he’s making himself wet. A darkening patch appears on his pants, covering the hard bulge trapped underneath 

If The Captain agrees, will Akechi-kun cum right there? At his master’s feet, like a dog? From no stimulation whatsoever except his own thin legs pressing together?

In the end, that idea is what changes The Captain’s mind. It’s too delicious to pass up. 

He stands so that Akechi-kun’s face is eye-level with The Captain’s groin. He sees the way Akechi-kun is staring at him, unable to look away from the gift hidden beneath The Captain’s stiffly pressed dress pants. The creature eyes that bulge with a pained, pleading look. As if it hurts him to be apart from The Captain’s manhood. Probably, that’s not an exaggeration. 

The Captain brings his voice down to whisper. “Alright.” 

“Nnnnngh!!” Screeching like he’s dying, Akechi-kun collapses forward, pressing a hand in between his legs automatically. His face lands on The Captain’s shins, sliding down awkwardly, as the rest of his body curls up to The Captain’s shiny boots. 

He came. It’s obvious in the way his wetness leaks out from between his fingers, pants soaked in one rapidly growing spot. He palms himself roughly, riding through his orgasm (it can’t have been a satisfying one, but he’s milking it for all he’s worth), and presses worshipful kisses to every part of The Captain he can reach. His ankle, the heel of his boot, the laces. 

“Thank you, thank you thank you, oh, thank you Captain, thankyouthankou….!” 

The Captain’s heart is overjoyed. Not only that, his own needs have made themselves known. This creature has a curious power over him in a way. It can turn him on like no other. It taps into the most primal of The Captain’s desires and makes them a reality. 

He wants to fuck his boy now. As asked. As promised. 

But first, a punishment. 

“Did you really just cum? Just like that?” he snarls, shaking Akechi-kun off his boot like a puppy that’s not quite housebroken. “Without my permission?” 

Realizing what he’s done, horror dawns over Akechi-kun’s face. “I-I’m sorry! I didn’t…I couldn’t help it, I was just so excited and it happened on its own. I didn’t mean to—ah!”

The Captain grabs Akechi-kun by the hair. Lifting him to his feet. “Shut up. You filthy, disgusting animal! Cumming on my boots like a whore. You flagrant, perverted little bitch.” 

Reddish shadows appear and steal away Akechi-kun’s clothing. He whimpers while he’s scolded—even though he knows he deserves the reprimanding. It hurts him to be belittled by The Captain, not because he doesn’t agree with the words, but because he doesn’t want to be a disappointment. 

“I’m sorry, I’m so sorry….” He winces as The Captain yanks his hair. Pulling his head down. Some errant brown strands fall to the floor unnoticed, successfully ripped out. (They’ll be replaced by the special magic of the palace in no time, though.) 

Naked, the evidence of Akechi-kun’s orgasm is obvious. His cock is dripping wet and still hard. Getting harder by the second with the more abuse The Captain gives him. Such is his nature. 

The Captain takes one of Akechi-kun’s nipples between his thumb and forefinger. He massages it at first, coaxing it to full hardness. Then he squeezes and  _ twists _ , causing his tool to cry out in a guttural moan of pain and pleasure. 

“You’ve been bad, Akechi-kun. Very unruly. I might have to rethink my agreement…”

Panic floods the creature’s face. “N-no, no please! Don’t take it back! I promise I’ll be good! I won’t cum again, not until you tell me to! That was just a mistake!” Tears well in his eyes. “Please, forgive me, Captain!” 

Oh, it’s such a bewitching sight. Those tears of desperation. The begging and the dealing. Throwing out promises that the thing itself probably cannot keep. Out of his mind trying to come up with something that’ll convince The Captain to give him his treat after all.

It’s so very adorable. 

He lifts Akechi-kun by his hair, drinking down his screams, and tosses him onto the control board behind the steering wheel. There are myriad buttons and screens here that keep the ship running. But they are immune to Akechi-kun’s presence because that’s how The Captain wants it. This is far from the first time Akechi-kun has lain on top of them. Naked and screaming. 

“Let’s say I forgive you,” The Captain begins. His form starts to change. Now he’s shirtless, helmet-less, and bulging with muscles. Wearing nothing but black pants and a mechanical contraption around his muscles that provides resistance training when he works out. “How can you promise me that you won’t cum again? When you clearly can’t control yourself in any way?” 

“I…I, um…” Akechi-kun’s eyes dart around. “I don’t…”

“Hmph. Exactly. You can’t.” The Captain crosses his arms defiantly. The spring wired metal of his contraption squeaks in response to all his movements. 

Tears spill down the creature’s cheeks. “Y-you’re right, Captain, I can’t promise, but…let’s make a deal, okay?” He sniffs. “If I cum again without your permission, then you can punish me twice as hard.” 

The Captain has to admit: He admires this creature’s resolve. He has a single-minded determination that reminds The Captain of himself in some ways. Especially when he was younger. It’s endearing. It’s one of Akechi-kun’s strongest suits. 

Aside from begging to be fucked, that is. 

“You’re always so ready to make deals,” The Captain muses. “But what you’re offering me is nothing special. Of course I would just take what I want from you anyway, punish you however I see fit. It doesn’t count as a deal if you’re offering me something I already own.” 

He laughs in amusement at Akechi-kun’s downtrodden face. The reality is that there is nothing Akechi-kun could give him that The Captain doesn’t have. The idea of a deal with this creature is laughable. He has no bargaining chips to speak of. 

But there’s no denying his nature.

“That said, I haven’t decided to deny your original request just yet.” He unzips his pants, letting them drop to the floor with a soft clink. “But a show of sincerity would help your case.” 

There. Akechi-kun’s face lights up. With renewed vigor, he lands again at The Captain’s feet. On his knees. Staring at The Captain’s rigid, eye-catching manhood. 

In this form, The Captain’s cock is longer and thicker than it usually is. Normally, he prides himself on having an ample, noteworthy cock. Thick enough that it takes a fist as big as Shido’s to handle it properly. Long enough that only the most experienced cocksuckers can take him fully. But like this, The Captain’s cock is about as long as half his forearm, from the middle to the tip of his fingers. And just as thick. 

Akechi-kun descends on it with his tight mouth. As experienced cocksuckers go, this creature is the most proficient by far. Not because he’s ever been with any other man—no, he hasn’t, that would never be allowed. Rather, this creature has invested enough time to learn the wonderful art of sucking The Captain’s cock like it’s his full-time job. 

He wraps his mouth around the tip and sucks him. Wet, with uncompromising suction. Thirsty and hungry at the same time. Gobbling down The Captain’s length halfway, slobbering all over him. He bobs his head up and down. Getting his shoulders into it. Trying his level best to please his master. 

The sounds escaping the corners of his mouth are nothing short of obscene. The grunts and garbled whines of a pig. 

It’s such lovely music. 

The Captain pushes Akechi-kun farther down on his cock. Choking him. “Keep going. I want your best effort.” He can see the outline of his cock pressing against the soft spot under Akechi-kun’s chin, high on his throat. 

Beautiful. 

“Now I’m sure, for a slut like you, taking me in this far makes you want to touch yourself. Isn’t that right?” The Captain wraps his own hand around the base of his cock. Stroking the parts that Akechi-kun is not able to reach. 

Of course, the creature nods wholeheartedly. 

“That doesn’t surprise me.” The Captain takes a handful of Akechi-kun’s hair and mashes him up and down. Ignoring the barely audible gagging sound coming from his throat, or the unhealthy cracking of his jaw. 

“But you know that’s not allowed. You’re smarter than that, aren’t you?” The Captain swipes the tears away from Akechi-kun’s eyes. He’s working so hard! 

He’s not able to nod at this point. That’s alright. 

“My cock is so far down your throat, you can barely breathe.” The Captain cants his hips forward. Fucking his throat to demonstrate. “Still. This isn’t enough for you, is it?” 

A long moan breaks the hypnotic rhythm of wet squelching sounds. It’s as much of an answer as Akechi-kun can give him. 

The Captain nods imperiously. “I know it’s not. You want  _ that _ one, don’t you? The one I told you was off limits. You always want what you can’t have. Greedy boy.” 

“Mmmh—!” 

The Captain’s yellow eyes are wide and dangerous. He’s losing himself to their play now, too. His tool is too perfect! When he’s giving his all like this, it makes it easy for The Captain to feel that pulse of sickly hot venom in the very deepest part of him.

It’s not always so simple for The Captain to make this form appear. The one that Akechi-kun wants. It usually only happens when The Captain is pissed off, thoroughly and irrevocably. Beyond a point where he can rationalize or maneuver his way through without dirtying his own hands. When this form comes out, The Captain has to be ready for a brawl. A fight to the bitter end. It’s the worst part of Shido, in some ways, The Captain knows that. This form is the manifestation of all Shido’s rage and hate. His overbearing nature and his utter disappointment with the mediocrity of humanity. The most unsavory parts of Shido condensed into one monstrous body. 

Akechi-kun loves this form most of all.

That’s why it’s his treat. 

“Oh, my perfect tool,” The Captain croons. The machines on his arms begin to burst one by one. Unable to contain his muscles. The springs and metal collapse to the ground in noisy heaps. “You know I can’t stay mad at you. Your willingness to please me surpasses everything…” 

He pushes Akechi-kun off his dick. Snapping his jaw back in place with a muted pop. The two of them lock eyes. 

That’s it. When his tool looks at him like that—The Captain feels infinitely powerful! The boundaries of this world, the metacognitive world, are hardly enough to contain him! He’s stronger than this! He’s stronger than anything! With Akechi-kun at his side, who the hell would dare to challenge him?! They would perish under the crushing weight of his gaze alone!

The last bits of the harness fall off. With all of his energy unleashed, The Captain turns into his final form—

“Ah, yay! Samael-sama!” 

He becomes…

A huge chunk of red muscle, carved vaguely in human shape. Samael is taller and wider than The Captain. His arms are two hulking tree trunks with thick veins running through them. As if those muscles are their own ecosystem and those veins are the rivers providing nourishment across the land. His face is somewhat flatter—he wouldn’t be recognizable as Shido Masayoshi in most lights. His eyes are skewed and a bit uneven compared to each other. But his gaze is as frightening as Shido would ever wish it to be. 

His chest is a rippling, still-beating hunk of meat, as big as a refrigerator. His abs are a marble-cut into an eight pack. Carved with the sculptor’s scalpel. 

Samael holds his arms out. Breathing deeply to grow accustomed to his own power. Every exhale is strong enough to be a punch in the face to a lesser creature. 

Lonely applause reaches Samael’s ears. He looks down. Akechi-kun is on his knees. Clapping happily. Smiling like the cherubic angel he is not. 

“Wow! I finally get to see Samael-sama again! I’m so lucky!” He inches forward on his knees. Wrapping his arms around Samael’s thighs in a devoted hug. 

Samael blinks—a force that would be enough to crush a bug—and grins on the far right of his mouth. The corner stretching out as far as it will go. (It’s as close as this form can come to a real smile.) 

“Well, you got what you wanted,” Samael says. His voice is discordant and inhumanly deep. 

Akechi-kun tilts his head to the side. “Almost….” he reminds him.

Right. This boy doesn’t just want to look this time around, does he? 

There was an agreement. They had decided that Akechi-kun worked hard. That his assets outweigh his faults, and that he promised not to care too much if his body gets wrecked in the process. So, he’ll get his treat: Samael’s monster cock. 

Now, The Captain’s dick is big, and his second form has a dick that most men would not be able to wrap a hand around. But…Samael’s dick puts them all to shame. Frankly, it’s not so much a penis as it is a third arm. Or a leg. It hangs down around Samael’s knees (rarely ever soft). It is very nearly as thick as one of his thighs. Most people looking at this cock out of context might not even recognize it as a functional human penis. It’s large enough to be grotesque—comical! The punchline of a joke told at parties or the stuff of high fantasy pulp novels.

But Samael is proud of his cock. In this form, he is one giant, writhing heartbeat of pure ego. Every inch of him reeks with the heat of hubris. Sticky and heady. It’s probably true that most humans would not be able to stand in Samael’s presence without passing out (succumbing to the overwrought, decadent self-regard that is Samael’s power). 

Fortunately, Akechi-kun is not like most people. He’s not even a human, in the strictest sense. And he’s mostly immune to the oppressive miasma around Samael’s body. 

“Come here, boy,” Samael growls. He strokes his cock to full hardness. It swings out from his body like a flagpole. “Show me all that self-confidence you were touting earlier.” 

Akehci-kun jumps to his feet. He bends over the steering wheel of the ship, presenting his ass to Samael. “Go ahead and fuck me raw, Samael-sama. I won’t mind! I’m looking forward to it!” 

Grunting a gravelly, booming laugh, Samael spreads Akechi-kun’s cheeks open with one hand. Peering at the hole that’s supposed to take his gargantuan manhood. It looks tight. And cute. But is it skilled enough?

Well. Either way, Samael is sure that a hole this adorable will feel great on his cock. It’s already twitching. Red and puckered. Eager for him. 

Samael does not often get the chance to put his dick in something. He’s going to enjoy this, without a doubt. 

He puts his hulking hands on Akechi-kun’s hips. “Take a deep breath,” he instructs. He presses the blunt tip of his erection to Akechi-kun’s hole. The tip alone is the size of a soccer ball. They don’t make any headway for several minutes. 

“Breathe out.” Samael holds his hand to Akechi-kun’s chest. Helping him, keeping him steady as he tells him how to breathe. “There. Good. Now breathe in again. Deeply, that’s it.” 

The look on Akechi-kun’s face as he breathes is captivating. He is following every order as diligently as he can. Closing his eyes. Trying to do what the breathing is meant to do: Relax him. Relax his body. 

It is also fortunate that Samael and Akechi-kun are both cognitive beings. They are made out of the same material—built from the subconscious mind of the same man. For this reason, part of Samael’s will lives inside Akechi-kun. When he breathes out, exuding calmness into his most prized tool, it has a very real effect. As the minutes crawl by, Akechi-kun slowly starts to open. 

“Ah, see? Your body knows how to listen to my instructions,” Samael comments. The first inch of his cock has nestled its way inside. 

“Ah—! Th-thank you for your h-help!” Akechi-kun’s legs are already wobbling. It’s not easy to be as open as he is right in this moment. “I…I still n-need…some help, Samael-sama.” 

“Of course you do. But that’s what I’m here for.” Samael’s huge hands massage his legs. Pressing some of his overflowing strength into those muscles. Lending Akechi-kun some of his strength. 

With Samael’s own demonic, vicious energy flowing through him, Akechi-kun is able to take a lot more. 

Now, Samael’s head is a third of the way in. Akechi-kun is hyperventilating. Snorting disgusting noises and slamming his hands against the steering wheel. 

“Easy, pet, easy.” Samael smoothes his hand through his tool’s wild hair. “Don’t forget to breathe. Come on. In…” 

Squealing, Akechi-kun tries to take a deep breath in. All he manages is a weak pant. 

“I…! I can’t…! S-so…f-full—ahh! Ah! So big!” His body is twitching uncontrollably. His tongue doesn’t seem to fit inside his mouth anymore. It lolls uselessly around his chin. His eyes keep trying to roll backwards into his head.

“You asked for this,” Samael reminds him. He inches in a little further. One final push and the head will be all the way in—

Akechi-kun nods. “Y-ye…K-keep…I want…!”

Mouth stretching, Samael presses his stomach flush against Akechi-kun’s back. “There’s just a little bit left, pet. Once the tip is in, the rest is easy. But you have to promise…” 

He squeezes the crown of Akechi-kun’s trembling penis. “You won’t cum until I give my permission. As soon as I’m inside you, you’re going to want to cum right away. But you need to  _ wait _ . Do you understand me? Wait. Like a good boy.” 

Akechi-kun wails in despair. He knows he won’t be able to do it. His cock—even with the tip squeezed in Samael’s fingers!—is leaking like crazy. He’s probably about to go off any second. 

“Come on. I know it’s hard, but aren’t you the master of all difficult tasks, Akechi-kun?” He kisses the side of his pet’s face. “Is there something out there even you truly cannot do? Not even to please your master?” 

Burying his own hands in hair, Akechi-kun wags his head side to side. He screams something unintelligible. All of his desperate frustration coming out all at once. The overwhelming sensation of being penetrated by such a cock, mixed with the unreasonable rule that he has to contain himself (with no help from his Captain). It’s a lot to ask. 

But their love making is a selfish game. It always is. They both like it that way. 

When he’s done screaming, Akechi-kun collapses against the steering wheel of the ship. Lifeless. Samael nudges him with his cock to entice him to focus. He also combs his fingers through Akechi-kun’s hair to ease the sharp pain in his scalp, from being pulled too many times. He leans down and whispers words of praise in his ear.

“You’re my strong, brave boy, aren’t you? Won’t you try for me?” 

“You can do anything if you try, Akechi-kun. This is why I have so much faith in you.” 

“Don’t you want to test the limits of your self-control? With me? Think of how proud it makes your Captain when you try…” 

“Ngh…” A twitch of life surges through Akechi-kun’s limbs. There’s his stamina! 

He’s back.

As always, it took nothing but a few carefully timed words on Shido’s part to make it happen. The glaring weak spots in his tool’s facade will always be there for him to use as he sees fit. 

“O-okay…” Akechi-kun props himself up on the steering wheel. Holding on for dear life. “I’ll try.” 

“There’s my boy.” Samael nudges his ear with his nose. Purring in praise. “Now. Here it comes—”

Without letting Akechi-kun get adjusted, Samael pushes the rest of his bulbous head inside. It clears the entrance with shockingly little resistance at this point. Just an indecent, furtive little pop. And it’s in. 

“Nnng-aah!” Akechi-kun’s whole body tightens. He grabs the base of his cock, eyes wide enough to burst out of his skull.

“Keep it in,” Samael warns. He slides his dick in further. Not even a fraction of the way in, and already hitting Akechi-kun’s deepest recesses. “Hold yourself together.” 

Akechi-kun’s teeth chatter as he fights the overwhelming need to cum. He’s trying so, so hard! He’s squeezing his own cock hard enough to hurt. Trying to do anything but cum! 

But it’s impossible. That’s the truth. Samael’s gigantic member is already smushing Akechi-kun’s sweet spot. If he angles his hips just right…if he pushes—

One thrust, and Akechi-kun cums. For all his bravado and promises and hard fought attempts, he simply couldn’t do it. He cums like he’s been hit with a jolt of electricity, shocked and stunned. His body locks up, quivers, and empties itself. He shouts and ruts his hips into his fist (the one that was meant to stop himself from climaxing). His orgasm hits him so hard he cannot breathe when he’s done. Samael has to lay him back against his pectorals and press down on his chest to get him to breathe. 

Akechi-kun’s eyes are bleary and unfocused. “I-I’m…s-sorr…ry…Sam’l-sam..ah..” He can barely speaking. “I tried…but I…c-couldn’t…” 

“Hmph.” Samael is not so strong that he is immune to how unfairly cute his pet is being. Apologizing for cumming as if he’s committed some kind of sin. 

He kisses his cheek. Stroking his drool-stained face to help him come back into himself. 

Akechi-kun’s eyes are bloodshot and wild. But they focus on Samael for a moment and he is able to say, very clearly, “I love you.” 

What a natural reaction! Of course this boy loves him! Of course because Shido is everything to him. He’s his whole world and he would fuck him until the end of time itself and it still wouldn’t be enough time to do everything he wants to this boy—

He loves him too. 

Still, Samael doesn’t say that. He’s not a creature that wallows in love. Shido is not either. The venomous hatred that gave birth to Samael is proof of that at least. 

Or, it should be.

Regardless, Samael says, “You do. But, pet. Don’t think that changes anything.” He tosses him face-first onto the control panel. “You broke your promise. So now, you’re really going to get it.” 

If there’s one thing Samael is certainly capable of, it’s proving himself right. He knew Akechi-kun couldn’t last. He knew it would come down to this.

And here they are. 

He fucks Akechi-kun brutally. Slamming his monster cock in and out. Pushing himself as far in as he can physically go, then breaking those limits and pressing in further. He doesn’t stop regardless of how loud his pet’s screaming gets. He fucks him through it. Pile-driving his inhuman length into him again and again. 

“Oh, look…” Samael takes Akechi-kun’s hand and presses it to his stomach. “Can you see that?” 

Anyone could see it—it’s impossible to miss. Akechi-kun’s stomach is bulging with the outline of Samael’s massive dick. If he presses in a little further, he can see it better. Right there in his abdomen. Behind his sweet spot. Punctuating the inside of his skin, distending his stomach until it looks like it might burst.

Samael could certainly pierce Akechi-kun through if he tried. He could tear him apart from the inside. Leave him in pieces.

There’s nothing stopping him.

Except, it is cute to watch Akechi-kun’s face. There are tears streaming down his eyes from both corners; the tears are coming too fast. He’s got snot and spit all over his face. His eyes are shimmery and glassy. Black with porcelain, red-veined white around the rims. 

He’s stunningly cute. 

When Samael swishes his dick from side to side, he can feel the organs inside of Akechi-kun moving around to make space for him. He watches his pet orgasm for the umpteenth time. Every time this monster cock touches somewhere new inside of him, this boy cums. He’s utterly defenseless and that is exactly where he is supposed to be!

Samael bends Akechi-kun down to the floor. Propping him up on all fours. Naturally, the boy’s arms give out and he lands right on his face. So, Samael just lifts his ass in his two enormous hands and fucks him like an ona-hole. Like a sex toy that he bought on the cheap and doesn’t care if it breaks. He crushes Akechi-kun’s face against the floor on each thrust, but he’s sure the boy is still cumming. 

“If you keep cumming on my cock, you’re going to get yourself addicted.” Samael is not warning him. Just stating a fact. “Once you’re addicted, how will any other man be able to satisfy you?”

Akechi-kun warbles a horrified cry. “No, no! I don’t want any other man! N-no n-nonono! Only you! Only you! Please! _ Please!  _ Only you…” 

A being made of ego lives to hear words like that. “That’s right,” he groans. “Only me. Only  _ me _ …!”

Without a second thought, he cums inside Akechi-kun. It doesn’t strike him to ask for permission—even though, his load is the size of ten men’s put together. He shoots his release deep inside Akechi-kun and ruts until he’s well and truly finished. Only then, does he pull out to survey his handiwork. 

He flops Akechi-kun over onto his back. Sure enough, his stomach is swollen big and round with all of Samael’s virile seed. He looks like he’s carrying a baby, very near to term. 

“Ahhh…” Samael loves the sight. His son, bearing him another son! It’s perfect. 

He rubs Akehci-kun’s belly. The heavy liquid sloshes around inside him and the creature gasps at the strange sensation. “Mm, you’re wonderfully full for me,” Samael observes. “Let my seed settle deep within you, get nice and fat off it.” He rubs his belly over and over. Proud and expectant. “Pretty soon, you’ll bear me a child, Akechi-kun. Your body seems greedy for the chance.”

A confused, distantly hopeful look crosses Akechi-kun’s face. “R-really…? Would you…want that?” 

Samael gently rubs smooth circles into the inflated belly. “Of course. You’re such a perfect bitch, this was bound to happen someday.” He pats the bulge carefully. “But when you’re pregnant, your body is going to become even needier. You’re going to want me all the time. Constantly in heat, begging me to shoot my load deep inside where you need it most.” 

Akechi-kun trills happily. “That sounds nice.” 

“Doesn’t it?” 

Of course, none of this is real. Not a single bit of it. Not the pregnancy, not the idea of it, not even the ship they’re standing on. Not the two cognitions confessing their hopes to each other! 

They’re not real. But, somewhere else in the world, there is a man who is in fact real. And somewhere deep in the furthest reaches of his subconscious, he thinks the idea sounds lovely. 

“Good boy, Goro,” he mumbles in his sleep. Patting something with a touch of special care and pride. “That’s my boy.”

In his mind, he is. 

**Author's Note:**

> Shido's mind is a very special place.


End file.
